


Tethered

by dreamerjules (jelaine3), Surreal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelaine3/pseuds/dreamerjules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Help me cut him down, Scott - he's still alive..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tethered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tethered (by the thinnest thread)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150135) by [dreamerjules (jelaine3)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelaine3/pseuds/dreamerjules). 



Art Prompt Title: Tethered  
Artist: Surreal

Fic Title: Tethered (by the thinnest thread)  
Author: dreamerjules  
Characters/Pairings:Derek, Stiles, pre-Sterek  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 4,472  
Warnings: None.

Summary: “You'll find Stiles on the north border of the preserve. Hurry if you want to find him alive.”

 


End file.
